Kurloz and Mituna Minific Collection
by Giganotusdouble
Summary: A collection of short fics about Kurloz and Mituna's moiraillegiance. Some are from their time on Beforus, some during the session, and more.
1. The Voices of the Doomed

This story takes place during the session, before either of their accidents.

It had been about a half hour since the last voice. Mituna was lying on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling. Kurloz was lying next to him. Neither of them bothered to speak. "Kurloz..." Mituna whispered.

"Yeah man?" the highblood turned his head to look at his moirail.

"If... if I asked you to kill me, would you?" the yellowblood muttered, still staring at the ceiling.

Kurloz's eyes widened a bit. "What? No! Why would you even ask that?"

Tears formed in Mituna's eyes. "Because I feel like I wanna die. I don't know how much longer I can take hearing everyone die over and over and OVER again!" he was now in tears and crying uncontrollably. Kurloz gently sat up and pulled his terrified moirail into his arms. "It's ok, Mituna. You're going to be just fine,"


	2. Abusive Lusus

This story takes place on Beforus, when Kurloz and Mituna were approximately 12 human years old.

It seemed like any other night. Mituna and Kurloz were just heading to the park like they always do. Everything seemed fine at first. They were talking as if everything were normal. It went like this for a while, until they finally reached the park.

"You should really try skateboarding some time, you know. It's really fun and you don't do much anyway," Mituna spoke, his voice cheery.

"I dunno, I'm just not that into sports," Kurloz answered, smiling as he looked at his moirail.

"Oh come on! You gotta get exercise somehow!" Mituna insisted.

"Excuse you, I get plenty of... agh.." Kurloz stopped mid-sentence, clutching his stomach.

"Woah you ok man?" Mituna asked, noticing the pained look in Kurloz's face. The highblood looked at him and nodded, trying to reassure him.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," his voice sounded strained. Stil, he forced a smile, trying to hide the pain. It didn't work. Mituna looked skeptical.

"You look really pale. Come on, let's sit down," Mituna said, taking Kurloz by the arm and sitting him down on a bench. By that poiint Kurloz stopped trying to hide his discomfort. He tilted his back so rested on the backing of the bench and closed his eyes, his hands still on his stomach.

"Aw fuck this shiiiit..." Kurloz groaned in discomfort. Mituna put his hand on his moirail's shoulder, hoping to make him feel better.

"Where does it hurt? Do you feel nauseous or is it like something's infected?" Mituna asked. Kurloz turned his head towards Mituna and opened his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could, he felt an overwhelming wave of nausea.

His eyes widened and he sat up suddenly, bending over the edge of the bench and cupping a hand over his mouth. "Woah there!" Mituna attempted to sooth the nausea by rubbing Kurloz's back, but it didn't seem to help.

Kurloz slipped off the bench, landing on his hands and knees. He wretched and vomited right there on the grass. Mituna quickly knelt down beside him, wanting to comfort his obviously sick moirail. Then he noticed what Kurloz had thrown up.

It looked similar to coffee grounds, except with a purplish tinge to it, and a small amount of fresh blood was present too. "Oh shit..." Mituna whispered. It was clear to him what that meant. It was partially digested blood.

Mituna looked at Kurloz, worried to death and looking him over. Kurloz was panting heavily, tears in his eyes. Mituna saw blood in his mouth, then noticed blood on the hand that Kurloz kept firmly gripped to his stomach.

"Kurloz... lemme see your stomach..." Mituna asked, almost terrified of what he would see. Kurloz looked at him, swallowed thickly, and shakily lifted his shirt. What he revealed was what appeared to be a massive bruise. Not only that, but sores and pus-filled infections could be seen on and under the skin, and it appeared Kurloz had multiple broken ribs.

The sight nearly made Mituna sick. "Holy fuck Kurloz what happened?!" Mituna yelled, tears forming in his eyes. Kurloz simply stared at Mituna before leaning over and vomiting again, this time the blood was more fluid. Afterwards, Kurloz fell to the side, shaking and sobbing heavily.

"H-help me..." Mituna could hear him whimper. Mituna was frozen in fear. "Mituna please help me!" Kurloz cried out again, louder. The yellowblood snapped out of his state and dug in his pockets for his phone, only to find it dead. "Shit!" he cursed. "Kurloz, do you have your phone?" the indigoblood shook his head.

Mituna knew what this meant. He had to ask someone for help. Something he was always nervous doing, but he knew if he didn't, Kurloz would surely die. Mituna looked around for someone nearby. He spotted a brownblooded woman out on a walk and got to his feet.

"Hey! HEY!" he called out as he ran towards her. The woman stopped and looked at the terrified child.

"Yes? What is it?" she asked.

"I... I need help! My moirail! He started throwing up blood and I need to call for help! Do you have a phone I can borrow?" Mituna panted. The woman looked in the direction where Kurloz was lying. And got out her phone.

Mituna called for help and he and the brownblood stayed with Kurloz until the emergency personnel arrived.

The doctors informed Mituna that Kurloz needed intense emergency surgery. They let him stay in the hospital until it was okay for him to visit Kurloz. It wasn't until near sunrise the next night that Kurloz was stable enough to have visitors.

A nurse led the young yellowblood to the room where Kurloz was. He was hooked up to an IV drip and looked exhausted.

"Kurloz..." Mituna spoke quietly. Kurloz turned his head, smiling when he saw Mituna. Mituna slowlywalked over to the cot. "I was really worried about you," oh how he wanted to hug his moirail. That wasn't possible though due to all the medical equipment.

"I know. I'm really glad you got help though. I would've been fucking dead by now if you hadn't done something," the highblood thanked. Mituna blushed a little at the gesture.

"Yeah... but... I wanted to know... how did you get so hurt?" Kurloz's smile faded when Mituna asked that question.

"It... it was my lusus..." he answered, his voice barely a whisper.

"What? Your lusus?!"

"It was my fault really, I should've known better than to bother him when he was eating,"

"Don't say that Kurloz! He nearly killed you!" Mituna was struggling not to yell at this point. "How long has he been doing shit like this?!"

Kurloz glanced away from Mituna. "A few sweeps," he muttered.

"Why didn't you ask for help?" Mituna urged, genuinely worried about Kurloz.

"You remember me talking about the other troll my lusus raised a while back? Irossa Batrak?" Kurloz asked.

"Yeah what about her?"

"I would've been put under her care if I asked hunters to get rid of my lusus,"

"What's so bad about that?"

"She's a drug lord Mituna! I was stuck between and abusive lusus and a dangerous sister! I couldn't do anything!" Kurloz was nearly in tears now.

Mituna was silent for a while. It all made sense. "You're old enough now though. We can call hunters to get rid of your lusus and you won't have to be under the care of your sister,"

"I know... It's hard though,"

"I'm gonna help you through it Kurloz. I'll be right by your side," Mituna assured him.


	3. Memories from Alternia

This story takes place after their deaths

_Suddenly light filled the room. Mituna glanced around the room. A crying Jade blood was next to him, restrained. The first thing he noticed was how much she looked like Porrim, except her hair was short. "Porrim?" he whispered. Before the woman could answer the sound of heels could be heard. _

_A teal blood walked in. She looked just like Latula. "What's going on here?" he asked, his voice filled with worry. The Latula look alike scowled at him, drawing a blade and pointing it at his throat. Mituna flinched. "St4y qu13t, tr41tor" she even sounded like Latula._

_Another set of footsteps echoed. Louder and heavier ones. The teal troll glanced at the hallway before turning her attention back to Mituna and the woman who looked like Porrim. "To your f33t, pr1son3rs. The Gr4nd H1ghblood w1ll d3c1d3 wh4t w1ll h4pp3n to you,"_

_Mituna obeyed, not wanting to risk what would happen if he didn't. A tall form could be seen walking down the hall. When the tall troll could be fully seen, Mituna felt his blood drain. The troll, tall and ferocious, looked like Kurloz._

_"SO THESE ARE THE MOTHERFUCKING TRAITORS?! THE ONES WHO HELPED THAT IMBECILE TRY AND START A REVOLUTION!" the voice was definitely Kurloz. It may have been sweeps since Mituna heard the voice of his moirail, but he never forgot it._

_"LATULA, WHAT ARE THE NAMES OF THESE MOTHERFUCKERS?" so the other troll WAS Latula. "Porr1m M4ry4m 4nd M1tun4 C4ptor, s1r," and the jade was indeed Porrim._

_"AND WHAT DID THEY DO TO ASSIST THAT SIGNLESS BOY?"_

_"Th3 wom4n r41s3d h1m s1nc3 h3 w4s 4 grub. 4s for th3 y3llowblood, he h3lp3d spr34d h1s l13s,"_

_"THOSE ARE SOME MIGHTY BIG CRIMES NOW AREN'T THEY?!" the highblood leaned in closer to Mituna and Porrim as he yelled, making Mituna flinch and Porrim wail. "I COULD HAVE YOU TWO CULLED FOR THAT SHIT!" the troll laughed. He leaned back so he stood upright again and seemed to be thinking. "BUT I'LL BE GENEROUS THIS TIME," he finally spoke._

_"S1r 4r3 you r34lly go1ng to r3l34s3 th3m?" Latula questioned. The highblood laughed. _

_"THEY WISH! FOR THE WOMAN!" he yelled, pointing at Porrim. "SHE WILL BE SOLD TO THE SLAVE TRADE! TAKE HER AWAY!" two other trolls came in, grabbing Porrim. She screamed and protested, but it was all in vain, as she was dragged away regardless. The Kurloz look-alike smirked as he watched her go. _

_"NOW FOR YOU!" he looked right at Mituna. "THERE'S A LOT I COULD DO TO YOU!"_

_"Kurloz?" Mituna finally spoke. He had been trying to find his words ever since he first saw the other troll. _

_"SO YOU KNOW MY NAME, HUH? HOW CUTE. DON'T GO THINKING BEING FRIENDLY WITH ME IS GONNA HELP YOUR SORRY ASS!" _

_Mituna didn't know what to do. What was happening to his moirail? "YOUR LITTLE FRIEND CAUSED QUITE THE STIR, DIDN'T HE? WHAT WAS HIS NAME AGAIN, LATULA?"_

_"K4nkr1,s1r,"_

_"AH YES, KANKRI! THE SIGNLESS! YOUR LITTLE PROTECTOR! WELL HE'S DEAD NOW AND THAT OLIVE GIRL IS GONE TOO! YOU'RE RIGHT BACK WHERE YOU STARTED!"_

_"No... what is this? what is going on? L-Latula?" Mituna felt a swift punch in the gut. _

_"MOTHERFUCKER I AM TALKING TO YOU! YOU HEAR HER TALKING TO YOU? NO! SO SHUT THE MOTHERFUCK UP!" Mituna coughed, a little blood coming up._

_"Y'KNOW I WAS THINKING ABOUT LETTING YA GO SINCE ALL YOU DID WAS FOLLOW THAT GUY AROUND, BUT NOW I THINK I'LL GIVE YOU TO THE CONDESCE! SHE'LL LIKE HAVING A PSIONIC AROUND!"_

Mituna woke with a jolt. He sat up, gasping for air. His heart pounded heavily. He heard a knock at the door. Slowly and shakily, he got out of his bed, walking slowly to his door. He opened it up.

Kurloz was standing there, wide eyed and trembling. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact with Mituna. Mituna wasn't sure what to do. The dream he just had, he knew exactly what it was. The memories of the Psiioniic. His train of thought was broken when he noticed Kurloz signing.

"I got the memories of the Grand Highblood,"

There was a long silence between the two. "I got the Psiioniic's memories..." Mituna finally broke the silence. Kurloz looked up at him, his face full of sorrow and guilt. "I'm so sorry..." he signed, his eyes tearing up. Mituna battled what felt like an instinctual fear of his moirail. He forced it down and wrapped his arms around Kurloz, who hugged him back.

"I know you wouldn't hurt me now. Not in this existence" Mituna whispered.


End file.
